


The Pregnancy

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jason, M/M, Omega!Nico, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason blinked. Once. Twice.<br/>"What..?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What..?

“I’m going to have a pup..” he whispered, his hands resting on his stomach.

Jason blinked. Once. Twice.

“What..?”

Nico looked down, frowning slightly. He was afraid. What was he afraid of? He honestly didn’t know for sure. Perhaps it was the thought of Jason being angry with him, or the notion of Jason leaving him. His thoughts continued on a dark spiral, causing him to not notice his Alpha’s approach.

Jason wrapped his arms around the small Omega, pulling him tight against his broad chest and whispering in his ear, “That’s wonderful.”

He didn’t know why, but he felt the overwhelming desire to cry. And cry he did.

————————————

According to Jason, Nico had cried himself to sleep in the Alpha’s arms. Good thing the pair had been in cabin one at the time, he wouldn’t have been able to live the embarrassment down.

When he woke up he had been wrapped in warm, fluffy blankets that smelled suspiciously of Percy. He also seemed to be weighed down by something incredibly heavy around his waist. After taking a deep breath, he realized that the weight was just his mate’s arm.

Even after being with Jason for a full year, it still felt weird to wake up in his bed. Not that he didn’t enjoy it, of course. Although being caught in Jason’s death grip before even being aware of where you are is quite odd.

Wriggling around a bit to wake him up gently almost always works. If not, he gets stuck almost being squeezed to death by his lover. Today was a day that it worked without a hitch.

“Sleep well?” Jason murmured aginst his pale neck.

Nico grunted in response. “Off.” he huffed, pushing feebly against Jason’s arm.

Jason detached himself from the small Omega with a sleepy smile. “Hungry?”

He nodded and mumbled unintelligibly as he shuffled off to the newly installed bathroom.

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head as he went to retrieve something to eat for his boyfriend.


	2. Did you bring the food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can feed myself.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so short. I have no excuses.

    When Jason returned to his cabin Nico was nestled back in bed, sniffing the blankets.

   Shit. Shit. Shit. 

   The blankets that reek of Percy.

   Nico stared at him with a small pout. "Why don't they smell like you?" 

   Nico's voice shook him out of his internal monolog. "Percy crashed in here yesterday," good thinking Grace, just lie to your mate. It's not like you're supposed to be honest in a relationship. 

   Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat, "Did you bring food?"

   Jason smiled, holding up the tray that held their dinner. The Omega sat up and scooched closer to the wall, making room for his Alpha to sit. He patted the space next to him.

   The blond sat down as requested, pulling his mate close. Nico stared down at the tray. Why was there only one fork..?

   Jason calmly picked up the fork and scooped up a bit of mashed potatoes and, oh. He planned on feeding Nico. Blushing, Nico opened his mouth for Jason. He hated how much he liked this.

   The stupid little smile on Jason's face didn't help. Not even a little bit.

   "I can feed myself.." he mumbled after swallowing. Jason just raised his eyebrows as if saying, 'And?'

\--------------------------------------------

   After feeding a pouting Nico, Jason found himself in quite the state of undress; with his Omega wearing even less. Nico kissed him roughly, grinding against him needily. It was bad enough how horny his mate was before, being pregnant was going to be hell. Or heaven depending on Jason's mood.

   "Alpha.. Breed me," Nico moaned in his ear whilst trying to pull Jason's pants the rest of the way off.

   Jason couldn't help the soft growl he let out, Nico had said the freaking magic words. He flipped their position so that Nico was laying down on his back, with him over top.

   Neither of them would be leaving the cabin tonight.


	3. You can let go now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously Jay, let go."

Early morning sunlight filtered through the blinds, bathing a naked Omega in strips of gold. Jason thought the view was absolutely heavenly. A true shame Nico began to stir from his sleep, grumbling quietly about the light.

"-Time's it?" He blinked twice. He needed to stop zoning out. 

Nico waved a small hand in front of his mate's face, "You awake? Jay?" 

He nodded sluggishly, shifting around a bit, "Too early to be awake.."

He vaguely heard Nico giggle before pressing his cold body flush against Jason once again. The Alpha smiled, running his hand down Nico's side to rest on his plump ass. Nico's eyes began drifting shut, his breathing beginning to even out.

It was at that moment that motherfucking Percy Jackson decided to burst into the cabin, shouting for Jason and effectively scaring the shit out of Nico. Who happened to still be completely naked and lacking a blanket to cover himself with. Fucking wonderful.

"Jason I need your- wow.." His eyes were wide as he stared at the tiny Omega. Gods why won't he look away...

"S-Stop staring you pervert!" Nico all but shrieked at him, trying to cover himself. Percy just gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

Jason growled, grabbing Nico and pulling him close; covering his pretty bum with his arms. "Get. Out."

Nodding numbly, Percy left with an awkward stiffy. Who'd have thought.

Nico mumbled softly against Jason's neck, "You can let go now."

Frankly, he didn't want to. All he wanted was to hold onto his beautiful, sexy, and pregnant Omega. Was there something wrong with that?

"Seriously Jay, let go."


	4. A little relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a relaxing day, only disturbed by the occasional explosion from the forges.

Things were mostly routine for the next month or so. Wake up, eat, try to ignore people staring at him. Every once in a while, something switched up and messed with Nico. One morning not a single person stared at him. Another day, his table was flooded with Alphas trying to touch his stomach.

Today was just as strange. Percy and Will were sitting at his table, speaking in hushed whispers. But as soon as Nico joined them, they stopped talking altogether. Weird.

Will cleared his throat slightly, “Good morning, Nico.”

“Morning… What were you two talking about?”

The two visibly paled before Percy shakily spoke up. “We were um, discussing battle plans for capture the flag?”

But… “You’re on opposite teams.”

The blond Alpha quickly fixed the mistake, “We’re drawing the lines on how brutal we plan to get.”

“Whatever you say.” They finished their breakfast in silence.

—————————-

Nico spent the majority of the day with Leo and Hazel since Jason had left early that morning for camp Jupiter. Hazel had tried to get them to go swimming, but Leo said water wasn’t his thing and Nico, for obvious reasons.

The trio mainly sat around Leo’s cabin, laughing at shitty jokes and watching movies. It was a relaxing day, only disturbed by the occasional explosion from the forges. Nico really knew something was fucked up.

He’d figure out soon enough, he was sure of it.


	5. Tricky Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me just be seeing things. Let this be a trick mirror.  
> ****WARNING MATURE CONTENT NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. I've been dealing with some health issues, and haven't really had the time or inspiration to wrote, to which I apologize for. I have chapter five six and part of seven finished, and ready to be put up very soon. The only thing is, I've switched to first person narration by accident and I can't rewrite them in third without completely changing it. There is also some more mature content in these chapters, I.E., sex.

Oh no. Please no. Please let me be seeing things, let this be a trick mirror.

I stood there in just my underwear slowly prodding my chest, which had swollen around my nipples. Internally I was praying that it was a nightmare, but with my luck, it wasn’t. I had actually grown a pair of breasts. Just fucking great.

Fucking pregnancy. Fucking pups. And stupid piece of ass Alpha.

Handsome, wonderful Alpha.. Fuck.

I couldn’t help but pull gently on one nipple, watching it perk up as I let go. Oh fuck. I’m lactating. I bit my lip pulling a little harder, arousal building up inside of me as I watched the milk starting to drip down the slight swell of my breast. It was so strange to watch myself in such an erotic pose.

I slowly pushed the shear black panties Jason had bought down my pale thighs, revealing my soft pink Omegahood. Sitting down on the floor, I spread my legs. The delicious gleam of my slick slowly beginning to drip onto the floor was giving me chills, I couldn’t help myself; I pushed two fingers into my velvety softness.

It was so hot to watch, it made me realize why so many Alphas watched milking porn.

I laid down, the cold floor sending goosebumps along my thighs and around my erect, pink nipples. I couldn’t keep quiet much longer, soft whimpers and needy moans escaping me as my legs began to shake.

“A-Alpha... Ohhh...”

“...Nico?”


	6. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare, touch yourself, Whore."  
> ****STILL MATURE CONTENT NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize all my chapters are super short. Yes I try to make them a bit longer. I apologize, but I like them the way they currently are. Also, almost sex, but not quite. Therefore, children, stop reading porn. I could get in big trouble, and so could you.

“Ahh!!” I shot up, trying to cover my shameful parts.

Jason stood just inside the door, his mouth agape with an obvious bulge appearing in his pants. “You umm, should I come back later..?”

I bit my lip, turning around to properly see him. The slick rapidly cooling on my silky, pale thighs; I felt a new rush of need flood through me.

“Don’t leave, Alpha.”

Jason swallowed thickly, quickly moving to join me, “You look so sexy,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my soft breast.

“Fuck me with your knot, Alpha,” I begged, grasping his cock through his jeans.

Jason growled deep in his throat, pushing me back down onto the floor; forcing my legs up against my chest. He bit down on my neck, renewing the mark he had given me the first time he had knotted me.

I couldn’t help but beg like a filthy, disgusting, cockslut, while I watched my Alpha practically rip his clothes off. My hand slowly slipped down to finger my soaked cunt. Then he noticed my hand.

He grabbed my wrist, forcing it above my head as he growled in my ear, “Don’t you dare, touch yourself, Whore.”

“Yes, Master.”

”Good Slut.”


	7. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was pathetic. Am pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that felt really long. There you go, chapter 7.

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

I shifted slightly, so I could see his face, “Have Percy and Will been acting strange to you?”

Jason cocked an eyebrow, “Nothing I’ve noticed, why?”

I frowned, “I don’t know, but every time I go to sit with them, they just, stop talking. It’s like they’re talking about me. And the lies they come up with are terrible.”

Jason slowly ran his hand down my thigh, sighing gently. “And you’re sure you aren’t being paranoid?” he asked gently, trying not to offend me.

I pouted, of course he didn’t believe me; his best friends could do no wrong.

“Hey hey hey, there’s no need to cry, love.”

Fucking shit. Of course I’m crying. I quickly swiped at my eyes, sucking in a quick, shaky breath. I started trying to get out of bed, getting more and more upset after getting tangled in the copious amounts of blankets. Jason patiently helped me out of the stupid blankets, listening to me cursing and crying over nothing. It was pathetic. 

I was pathetic. Am pathetic. 

I sat down on the floor, completely naked and crying like a little bitch. Jason joined me after a moment, wrapping me in a fluffy blanket. He pulled me close, running his fingers through my hair, letting me cry it out.

I felt horrible. My anxiety was starting to get out of hand, Will and Percy being dick bags doesn’t help.

“I need a break, Jay..” I whispered once I calmed down a little.

“I know baby. We could go to Florida, with Reyna and Hazel and Frank.”

“That sounds great..”


	8. Florida?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to go, or not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit man, that came out of nowhere. If I keep this up I'll have 4 more chapters by Monday.

“Florida?”

“It’s a simple question, Reyna. Do you want to go, or not?” I asked, sitting on her desk.

She crossed her arms, worrying her lip. “When?”

“Next month, when everything calms down.” Jason supplied.

“If you’re worried about camp, you have apprentices for a reason.”

She licked her lips, crossing her arms, “I’ll have to do a lot of extra work so that they don’t fuck up...”

I grinned, “It’ll make the vacation all the sweeter!”

She smiled, nodding her head at me, “Then I’m going.”  
\--------------------------  
I sighed, staring at the mess I had made. Good job Nico, puke on your sisters kitchen floor. 

“Nico? You in here? Shit what’s that smell?”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Here she comes. God she’s gonna be so mad at me.

Hazel stepped into the kitchen, the words dying on her tongue. She frowned, staring at the vomit covered floor.

“I-I’m so sorry..” I whimpered. She smiled at me.

“It’s alright Nico.”

I smiled slightly. Hopefully I won’t puke up my guts in Florida.


	9. Oh. Oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not quite.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason you're gonna wreak your vacation. And come on guys, its not /that/ funny.

I hummed softly as I packed mine and Jason’s bags, just two days before we were set to leave. Jason was cleaning up my little mess from the night before. I had woken up, soaked and insanely horny. Jason fucked me senseless for four straight hours, then we both passed out for about an hour. It was glorious. Even if we probably destroyed a couple of blankets.

Jason came out of the bathroom holding something behind his back. Weird.

“I got you something yesterday,” he whispered while handing me a long black box.

I smiled kissing his cheek, “You really didn’t have to, Jay..”

He chuckled softly, “I’m sure you’ll change your mind when I go back to Camp Jupiter.”

Why would I need something for when he was gone..?

Oh. Oh!

My eyes widened almost comically, my face turning a deep shade of ruby.

“You bought me a dildo?”

He laughed loudly, leaning close to me, “Not quite..”

\----------------------

“He bought you a vibrator?” Reyna exclaimed, throwing her head back to laugh.

I laughed with her, “He said it was for when he was gone!”

“You’re not that needy, are you?”

“I like to think I’m not, but still; it was nice of him to think so far ahead.”


	10. Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will electrocute both of you."

I plopped down between Will and Percy at lunch. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

“If you two don’t tell me what the fuck is going on, I’m going to cut your knots off.”

Will choked. Percy almost spat out his drink. Good.

“What? What do you mean ‘going on’?” Percy quickly said, subconsciously closing his legs.

“You two, dick wads, are up to something, and I swear if you don’t tell me what it is, I will fucking electrocute both of you.” I growled, my hands resting on their thighs.

“We’re planning your baby shower!” Will shouted, looking like he’d piss himself any minute now.

I patted his cheek, “Good Alpha.”

Percy visibly relaxed as I let go of him, standing up to leave, “If I find out that was a lie,” I began, “you had better start running.”

\----------------

“Does this bikini make me look like a whore?”

“No Nico, you don’t look like a whore. After all, you aren’t on your knees begging for my cock.”

I turned around, just to get scooped up by Jason and brought over to the king-sized hotel bed. I hope he doesn’t plan on fucking me, we have to go to the beach in like, ten minutes.

He started kissing down my neck, then down my chest and then, to my baby bump. “You look absolutely beautiful, Omega..”

I smiled absently at the ceiling.

Then Hazel decided we’ve been in our room for way too long, and tried to break down our door. 

“Hurry up you two! We’re all waiting on you!“

I blushed lightly, realizing just how vain I am. I spent half an hour trying on bathing suits, and hating each and every one of them. I sat up, pushing my Alpha off of me; I grabbed the little sundress he had picked out for me and pulled it on over my bikini.

I opened the door as Jason grabbed our beach bag.

It’s time for vacation.


End file.
